<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic of] ghost in the machine by Flowerparrish Pods (Flowerparrish)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858538">[Podfic of] ghost in the machine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish%20Pods'>Flowerparrish Pods (Flowerparrish)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Descriptions of Pain, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Fake Character Death, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping, Loneliness, M/M, Magic, POV Clint Barton, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length to be updated by chapter, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Suicidal Thoughts, The Astral Plane, Touch-Starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish%20Pods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of Squadrickchestopher's ghost in the machine]</p><p><b>Original Summary:</b> </p><p> </p><p> Clint looks around at the team again. He sees the pain in their eyes, the way Natasha is rolling his arrow between her fingers, the general sense of depression over the room, and suddenly his question from earlier is a lot more morbid.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Who died?</i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  “Crap,” he says, watching Tony silently drink his whiskey. “I think I did."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/squadrickchestopher/gifts">squadrickchestopher</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563945">ghost in the machine</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/squadrickchestopher/pseuds/squadrickchestopher">squadrickchestopher</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been on my "want to podfic" list since I first read it months ago; I adore this fic. Squaddy graciously gave me an excuse to actually do so by winning my What2Finish podfic auction! As such, this podfic is set to be completed by the end of 2021. The goal is at least 1 chapter per month up to that point, but more if I'm able. </p><p>Squads, I love you. You're the best, and I hope you enjoy this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Google Drive: </strong>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EtYWHdt_QlDv5W2F5QVbPBy1B-pFb8SH/view?usp=sharing">Download</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Being a ghost is bullshit, Clint eventually decides, and comes with stupid rules that make no sense. Certain things are solid—walls, doors, floors. He can sit down on chairs, or lay on the couch, or lean on the countertops.</p>
<p>Other things aren’t solid. People, objects, animals—his hand passes through them like water, with that weird fuzzy feeling accompanying it. He can’t pick anything up, can’t touch somebody to get their attention. Clint’s never been a super touchy guy anyway, but it doesn’t take long before he misses the simple act of brushing up against somebody. The feeling of being somewhere, and having people know it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will definitely not always be a once a week thing, BUT I'm in a groove rn, so hopefully I can get a good few chapters up quick!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Google Drive: </strong>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1UBdCq3c_nkHwj6VSmoT_jX1ggxctA7fo/view?usp=sharing">Download</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He expects his hand to sink through, like it does with everything else. It’s just reflex, one he apparently hasn’t been able to train out of himself. But his fingers make contact, and wrap around the warm skin, and the shock of that makes him rip his hand back like it’s been burned.</p>
<p>“What the fuck,” James says.</p>
<p>“What the fuck,” Clint echoes, staring at his hand.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p><strong>Google Drive</strong>: <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Jr73LJ0QSxzB8Uy_AKMj4h3XyIxEFWq3/view?usp=sharing">Link</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>